The present invention pertains to reversible reciprocating piston machines, and particularly to reversible reciprocating piston compressors.
Reciprocating piston compressors, such as the compressor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,110, which is assigned to the present assignee, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, are generally of fixed displacement and powered by a rotating driving source which operates in a single direction. Also known in the art are reversible reciprocating piston compressors in which a piston has a first stroke length when driven by a crankshaft rotating in a first, forward direction, and a second stroke length when driven by the crankshaft rotating in a second, reverse direction, through use of an eccentric cam which rotates relative to the crankshaft between stops thereon corresponding to first and second angular cam positions which, in turn, correspond to the first and second stroke lengths. These reversible compressors provide the advantage of having one displacement when the crankshaft is rotated in the forward direction, and another displacement when the crankshaft is rotated in the reverse direction. Previous dual stroke, reversible drive compressors, however, do not provide means for positively maintaining the cam in the angular position corresponding to the greater stroke length during rotation of the crankshaft. If the cam is not continually maintained in this angular position during crankshaft rotation, the reexpansion of gas in the cylinder after the piston reaches top-dead-center (TDC) may force the piston away from its TDC position at such a speed that the cam may rotate relative to the crankshaft, separating the cam and crankshaft stops. The separation of these stops result in their subsequently slamming together as the rotating crankshaft catches up to the cam, causing undue stresses on the components, adversely affecting durability, and undesirable noise.